fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Secret Life)
Pilot is the first and premiere episode of Secret Life. It aired on February 13, 2015, garnering a total of 7.89 million US viewers. It was made available on Fanfic Channel On Demand on February 6, 2015. Plot High school student Harvey Gilett finally has a conversation with his childhood crush, Vanessa Parks, but things go awry as Vanessa's boyfriend, Brian Stac, confronts him and tells him to leave her alone. Summary Harvey Gilett frantically hurries to prepare as he realizes he is late to school. He grabs his cousin, Nick Gilett, as they both head out to Burbank Senior High, after bidding goodbye to his parents, Steve and Stacy. They walk their usual route to school and arrive just in time. In class, Harvey barely makes it to his chair before his teacher, Mr. Potts, notices his late arrival. In his panic he sat in the wrong seat, beside Vanessa Parks, his childhood crush. Brian Stac, the school football captain and Vanessa’s boyfriend, arrives with his buddies Trevor Tenor and Jeff Lanham. Seeing that Harvey occupied his seat, Trevor and Jeff carries him one seat back. Vanessa then apologizes. Harvey disregards the embarrassing moment he just had, as for the first time, Vanessa talked to him and knew his name. After class, Vanessa and Harvey once again cross paths as Harvey accidentally knocks over Vanessa’s books. Harvey helps him and the two starts a conversation, with Vanessa remembering the time Harvey knocked over the aquarium when they were in kindergarten. Brian goes over to Vanessa and brings her out to lunch. Brian talks to Trevor and Jeff about how he feels about Harvey talking to Vanessa, and the two assures him that they will take care of it. Brian disagrees with what they are thinking of and tells them to not make a move. After school, Harvey heads home alone as Nick went home early. As he walks home, he feels someone following him. When he was sure of it, he runs into an abandoned warehouse, hoping to lose Trevor and Jeff. He is then cornered into a huge metal tank, and is forced to go up the stairs to the tank opening. Brian arrives with his friend, Cory Burke, to stop Trevor and Jeff. Brian tries to apologize to Harvey but he slips and falls into the toxic tank. Brian goes after him as Harvey sinks into the bottom. Harvey awakes in the hospital, with Nick, Stacy and Steve by his bedside. That night, Vanessa, Brian and Cory visits him, and informs him that Trevor and Jeff were expelled, and that they will help him recover to make up for the accident. Brian assures him that he was not harmed by the toxic fluid. One week later, Harvey gets discharged, with no damage from he toxic exposure. One morning, he wakes up only to discover that he can move things with his mind. He does his research and finds out that he has telekinesis. Meanwhile, Vanessa and her best friend, Hayley McBee, eats lunch at a coffee place by the school when she is invited by Brian to visit Harvey at his house. Vanessa and Brian heads to the Gilett residence, where they are welcomed by Stacy, and tells them to head to Harvey’s room. As they enter the room, they see Harvey making his bed with only his mind. Harvey then tells them everything that happened since the moment he wake up, including the fact that he does not need glasses to see. Amazed, Vanessa takes a blood sample from Harvey, being an aspiring scientist like her father. Brian tests Harvey’s ability as he hurls paper balls at him, and each time Harvey stops it in front of him and drops it. They come into conclusion that the toxic he was in might have something to do with it, but only managed to affect him and not Brian. They head back to the abandoned warehouse, but it was empty when they arrive. Vanessa then spots a sign that indicates that the warehouse was owned by Parks Research, a company owned by her father, Richard Parks. She hides the sign and continues to look for clues. Out of the blue, they see a creature resembling an alien monster lurking on the ceiling, almost attacking Vanessa. Harvey manages to get Vanessa out of the way and Brian grabs Vanessa. Harvey is thrown into the wall but he manages to regain his power and bring down the whole warehouse on the creature. They escape safely and head to Harvey’s house. That night, they watch the news about the warehouse collapse but sees that the creature was nowhere to be found in the wreckage. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Jake T. Austin as Nick Gilett * Linden Ashby as Steve Gilett * Julie Benz as Stacy Gilett * India Eisley as Hayley McBee * Eugene Simon as Cory Burke * Dylan Patton as Trevor Tenor * Will Cuddy as Jeff Lanham * John Logan as Mr. Potts Featured Superpowers * Telekinesis Category:Episodes Category:Secret Life Season 1 Episodes Category:Secret Life Episodes